Residential histories collected during a national survey of oral health of U.S. schoolchildren conducted in 1986-1987 will be used to establish two groups: those children who always lived on a public water supply in a fluoridated community and those who never lived in a fluoridated community. Comparisons of the mean levels of Decayed, Missing and Filled Surfaces will be made by age, sex and region of the country. Differences in percent of caries free individuals and dental caries levels for deciduous teeth in the two groups will also be analyzed.